


Outclassed

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angry Sex, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Innes and Ephraim hating each other is my aesthetic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, dont worry everyone has fun, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Innes is tired of Ephraim outdoing him, and his final straw snaps on what is supposed to be a relaxing vacation on the beach.





	Outclassed

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a criminal lack of Ephraim/Innes so i decided to fix that
> 
> hello i love innes and tana's summer outfits thanks
> 
> also this is just more stress relief porn

Innes had always held a sense of pride about his homeland. Frelia boasted easy-to-travel lands, gorgeous beaches, and, despite its location in northern Magvel, hot-yet-dry summers. Innes had always made a point that these seasons made for great training year-round, and made Frelia a top location to visit.

One thing that Frelia also had were amazing beaches - beautiful white sand, endless blue sky, and a clear ocean bursting with shells and starfish for collecting. It was these beaches that tended to draw people to the country, including the Renais royals, who had come to visit the young king and his sister.

Ephraim was the one who suggested the two of them, as well as their sisters, spend a few days at the beach in Frelia at one of the cabins there. The two families hadn't seen each other in well over two years, and according to Ephraim, a vacation together might do them all good.

Unfortunately for Ephraim, Innes did not know the meaning of the word "vacation."

Upon their arrival, while Ephraim watched Tana and Eirika set up several blankets to begin soaking up the clear Frelian sun, Innes had grabbed a large piece of driftwood and began running drills with it as if he were in daily training. Ephraim simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the blankets where his sister and Tana sat, joining them. 

"I forgot he was always like this," Ephraim remarked, gesturing at Innes. "He still never learned how to not be such a damned stick-in-the-mud."

"I know," Tana replied. "He's always so absorbed in his royal duties. It was like pulling a tooth to get him to even agree to take a few days off for the beach."

Ephraim chuckled. "That certainly sounds like him." He paused, watching Innes' form. "By the way, what exactly is he wearing?" He directed the party's attention to Innes' swim trunks - bright blue, with one leg stopping at mid-thigh like a standard suit, the other stopping below the knee. It was a stark contrast to Tana's ruffly one-piece. Finally, the entire thing was highlighted by a bright purple sash tied around his waist.

Tana rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gods, I don't know," she replied. "He just kind of...showed up with them one day. I don't know where or when he got them, but they're atrocious. I tried to tell him that, but I think he mentioned something about them being 'tactical.' I truly don't understand him."

Ephraim laughed out loud at this. "Of course they are. I don't know what his 'tactics' are, but I'm sure they make sense to him." He sighed and stood up, looking out towards the ocean. "As much as I love poking fun at your brother, Tana, I think I'm ready to enjoy what we came here for. What do you think, Eirika?" He extended his hand to her.

"I quite agree," Eirika replied, taking her brother's hand, "I think you need a break from taunting Innes as much as you need a break from your royal duties."

For the rest of the afternoon, Tana and Eirika hunted for shells in the crystal-clear water, while Ephraim was content to swim in the current and enjoy the salty ocean air. A few hours of aquatic play and joyful conversation later, the sun was beginning to sink toward the horizon and Eirika was stretching her arms.

"I think it may be time to head to our cabin," Eirika observed. As if on cue, Innes had apparently snapped out of his trance and was running to the group as they stood on the shoreline.

"Ah, Innes," Ephraim observed, turning toward the young king, "how lovely of you to finally join --"

"Ephraim!" Innes cut him off, as if he didn't even hear Ephraim talking, "before this day ends, I formally challenge you to a swimming contest!" The competitive edge had apparently never left him, and his exclusion had apparently served some kind of purpose.

An overwhelmingly awkward pause blanketed the entire group. Tana and Eirika looked at each other uneasily before Tana finally spoke up. "I, um, think we'll let you two do this yourselves. I think Eirika and I want to go back to the cabin..."

"Yes," Eirika agreed, "I don't know about you two, but I'm beginning to get awfully peckish. Perhaps if you pick up," she motioned to the blankets still lying out, "then we'll be able to accommodate you both for dinner when you get back." The two ladies hastily turned and began walking up the beach toward the cabin. Ephraim himself walked towards the towels and sat down, lounging back, resting on his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Innes shouted, staring down at his de facto rival, "you haven't even accepted!"

"And I'm not going to," Ephraim responded, looking up coolly, "because this is a vacation. Time spent between friends, having fun. Competition has no place here."

Innes' brows furrowed. "This _is_ fun for me, Ephraim. Just because I'm here for leisure does not mean I can cast aside my duties or lose my edge."

Ephraim pinched the bridge of his nose. "For gods' sakes, Innes, can you please get the stick out of your ass?"

Innes was taken aback. "How dare you?!" He exclaimed, taking a step toward the Renais royal, "you have no idea how I've had to work since taking the crown!"

"Of course I do," Ephraim replied, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm a king myself. And that's why I know more than anyone that you need a break. The last thing I want to see is to see you work yourself to death. Besides," he shrugged, which only made Innes tense his fists, "I already know there's no way you could possibly beat me at swimming."

This remark left Innes fuming and his thoughts racing. How _dare_ this whelp? Insulting everything that he had done to ensure that everything - his form, technique, speed - was perfect, not just at swimming, but everything, since they were children. Ephraim had always underestimated him in all areas and had still consistently outdone him. Outclassed him. What Innes wouldn't give to break the little princeling down. Tear him down, asking for forgiveness, on his knees, mouth on his --

Innes had to snap himself out of this train of thought. How did he even get there? What led him to that? He shook his head absentmindedly, trying desperately to eject the image from his head.

"Nice shorts, by the way," he heard Ephraim remark as he snapped out of his stupor, "it really highlights your...features."

Innes looked down at Ephraim again, unaware that his train of thought derailed into arousal. He used the purple sash on his suit to cover his growing hardness.

"What is your problem?" He hissed, "why are you even _looking_ there?!"

"I can't help it," Ephraim laughed, "you're maybe two feet away from me. I'm surprised you're into that kind of talk."

Innes seethed. The man was insufferable. How could he make light of him like this? Innes didn't like being taken for a fool. He didn't know if it was his anger, or his jealousy of Ephraim, or if he just had something deep-seated within him that made him do it, but those primal urges seemed to take hold of him. He stepped forward, grabbed a fistful of Ephraim's hair, and yanked him forward on the blankets. With a yelp, Ephraim was forced forward and had to catch himself on his hands and knees directly in front of Innes. 

"You know," Innes remarked, forcing Ephraim to look up at him, "you've always been all talk." He began to reach to the waist of his shorts. "But..." he pulled them down far enough to release his hardening cock, "I'd like to see you put your mouth to a better use."

Ephraim's eyes widened as it was freed from its confines, springing as it grew hard. He looked back up to make eye contact with Innes, and, of course, the bastard had the gall to smirk.

"You're really making me do this right now?"

Innes gripped the base of his dick and forced the tip to Ephraim's lips. "Don't even tell me you're not into this."

Ephraim's smirk widened into a grin. Wordlessly, he parted his lips and closed them around the tip of Innes' cock. Innes could feel him swirling his tongue around teasingly, but his head did not move. His fist tightened in Ephraim's hair.

"I suggest you start moving," he demanded, voice growing dark.

Ephraim paused and glanced up. Despite having his lips wrapped around his cock, he could see Ephraim smile smugly before he finally started bobbing his head. Innes could feel the tip striking the back of Ephraim's throat with every movement, and could see (and feel) the young lord's cheeks hollowing around his shaft.

Innes muttered soft curses as Ephraim began to take more and more of the length into his mouth. He had just begun to get into a rhythm and seem to enjoy the process when Innes threaded the fingers of his other hand into his hair. Ephraim made a concerned noise in the back of his throat, but didn't get a chance to respond as Innes thrust forward into his mouth. He made a startled gagging noise, but was unable to pull away as Innes pulled out, then thrust back in again. He tried to calm his gag reflex as Innes relentlessly fucked his mouth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Innes looked down and saw Ephraim's glossy, tear-stained eyes, and he laughed. 

"Look at you," he muttered, "I'm so glad I get to see this. The revered king on Renais, on his knees, sucking cock like a common whore."

Ephraim valiantly attempted to protest, but was unable to with the iron grip Innes had on his hair. Innes could begin to feel a pleasant intensity in his gut, but he wasn't done with Ephraim yet. He abruptly pulled Ephraim off his dick, a trail of saliva leading from his tongue to his tip, as he began gasping for a full breath. He pushed Ephraim down until he was on his back, climbing over him as if he was overtaking him.

"What are you doing?" Ephraim inquired. Innes' eyes narrowed; he sounded far too calm for what was happening.

"I haven't finished with you yet," Innes responded. He hadn't quite worked out the logistics of the situation; he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't have what he...needed for it. However, his anger took over, so naturally, he smashed his lips against Ephraim's in an awkward, intense kiss. Apparently, Ephraim had seen this coming too, as he immediately opened his mouth and allowed Innes' tongue to probe inside. Ephraim's arm flew up and wrapped around Innes' shoulder as he allowed Innes to explore his mouth.

Innes eventually surfaced to take a breath, and his hands went to Ephraim's trunks to pull them down. Ephraim's hands flew up to Innes' chest as he breathlessly hissed, "Wait."

"What the hell is it?" Innes whispered as Ephraim's hand ducked into a pocket on his trunks. He pushed a small vial into Innes' hand.

The Frelian prince paused to look at the vial. He opened it and poured a drop onto his finger, noticing how oily the substance was. It took him a moment to process why Ephraim had this, and what his intention was.

"You...you had _planned_ for this??"

Ephraim skipped the smug smirk and instead broke into a grin. "I know you better than you know yourself, Innes."

Innes considered the implication and found himself almost furious. If Ephraim was going to be such a know-it-all about the situation, he was going to make sure he would regret it.

He roughly pulled Ephraim's swim trunks down to his ankles before tugging them off and casting them into the sand. Before Ephraim could make a smart comment, Innes was slicking up his fingers and pushing Ephraim's legs back to expose his entrance. He quickly swirled one lubricated finger over the tight hole before he plunged it in unceremoniously. Ephraim gasped at the sudden intrusion, but the shock quickly devolved into panting as Innes moved his hand, the finger prodding and thrusting. Innes added a second finger before Ephraim had fully adjusted, but he could hear several pleased noises beginning to make its way through his heavy breathing. Innes pushed in a third finger and began to stretch Ephraim's opening; while he didn't want Ephraim to expect what was happening, he figured it would be mutually beneficial to thoroughly prepare him for what he was about to do.

By this point, Ephraim had begun moaning under Innes' ministrations. Innes' own hardness was still exposed, and he took his free hand and had started to slowly stroke himself. He figured Ephraim was beginning to enjoy himself too much, and suddenly removed his three fingers.

"Turn around," Innes commanded darkly.

"I'm sorry?" Ephraim propped himself up to give Innes an inquisitive look.

"I said, get on your hands and knees," Innes repeated.

Ephraim grinned again and obeyed, slowly. Innes almost immediately grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back so his still-exposed hardness slotted between Ephraim's ass. He reached for the vial again, drizzling the oil both onto Ephraim's entrance as well as slicking himself up. He didn't give Ephraim a chance to shoot any comments his way as he pushed the tip into Ephraim's stretched hole. Ephraim gasped again, shoving his head into the blanket and taking deep breaths as Innes slowly slid inside.

When Innes was fully sheathed in Ephraim's tight heat, he leaned forward a little. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Ephraim replied breathily.

"Good."

Innes then dug his fingernails into Ephraim's hips hard enough to leave crescent-moon bruises as he pulled almost completely out and slammed back in. Ephraim yelped at the sudden sensation, but it was not a pained noise. Innes fucked into him at full force right away, leaving no room for Ephraim to adjust. He not only pushed Ephraim forward, but pulled him back with every thrust, driving himself fully into him. 

Ephraim was moaning without abandon at this point, his own hips moving to meet Innes' harsh movements. Innes found himself almost mesmerized at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of the Renais king that he almost didn't notice him crying out in pleasure. 

"Do you like that?" Innes hissed. "Being pounded by a king?"

Ephraim, through his moans, chuckled and turned around. "As if you could make me cum," he retorted, "I knew what you wanted to do. I bet you cum first."

Before Ephraim could get too used to the feeling, Innes released Ephraim's hips. He leaned forward and planted his hands close to Ephraim's so that he was hunching over him, his thrusts becoming shallow and almost desperate. Ephraim turned his head to attempt to say something, but before any words could escape his lips, Innes closed his teeth around Ephraim's shoulder and bit down, hard.

 

Ephraim's moans edged on a scream, and Innes wouldn't be shocked if his sounds managed to reach the cabin their sisters were in. He knew how much Ephraim loved it, feeling the full shudder that snaked its way up Ephraim's spine. He sucked on the bite, and continued to clamp his teeth on different areas on Ephraim's neck. He continued to cry out and tried to meet Innes' hips with every movement.

The two fell into a rhythm of thrusting and pushing back when Innes grabbed Ephraim's hair again, this time pulling him up and back so that the two were sitting upright on their knees. Innes continued to thrust upward into Ephraim, striking his prostate in just the right spot. Ephraim's cried were further choked as Innes reached in front of him and began to stroke his neglected cock. The stimulation became too much, and Ephraim's entire body shuddered and spasmed as he came on Innes' cock as well as his hand. Ephraim's orgasm caused him to tense around Innes, who followed almost immediately, coming deeply into Ephraim.

Innes thrust shallowly into Ephraim until the two of them were spent, both falling forward. Innes pulled out, which caused a whimper from Ephraim, and fell beside him on the blanket.

"See?" The aqua-haired lord started, "I told you you'd cum first."

"What?!" Innes cried, looking him in the eyes, "I only came because you did before me."

The two bickered in what could only be called their afterglow before they heard the cries of Tana and Eirika, seeing where the two had gone off to. They scrambled to make themselves decent before they could begin any more prying questions, but their assertion as to who achieved sexual conquest continued far into the night.a

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is an ending


End file.
